Rufus
Rufus is a Noop resident of the Land of Dreams, and an assistant to The Dream Maker. He is best friends with fellow assistant Amberley, with the two frequently called upon to protect The Dreamstone or retrieve it when it is stolen by Zordrak and his Urpney army. Both almost always succeed, be it via bravery, tact, or just dumb luck. Rufus was the main protagonist in the Opening Special and is billed as such in most promotional work and merchandise. His role was downplayed somewhat afterwards however, with most episodes giving larger focus on the Urpneys. He and Amberley however do sometimes regain center spotlight, especially in later points of the series. Background Rufus is an infamous daydreamer in the Land of Dreams, frequently over-imaginative and poor in attention span. This caused endless problems since his lack of focus made him a poor worker, and left him in unemployment several times over. After Amberley's encouragement however, Rufus was hired by the Dream Maker, where he is right at home creating the dreams he so thoroughly enjoys. Personality Rufus is often spacey as a result of his over imaginative nature. He can also prove slightly forgetful and clumsy. However, he can prove himself quite clever, his vast imagination sometimes making him rather inventive or savvy in concocting plans. In the pilot, Rufus comes off as quite eccentric and slightly hyperactive and goofy, only slightly below the Urpneys in terms of buffoonery. He is portrayed as more lucid in episodes following it, though his dippy nature does sometimes reemerge, especially throughout the final season. Rufus comes across as rather docile and meek at times. He is often easily brow beaten by the more temperamental Amberley and sometimes shows himself to be more recessive and reserved. However he can be very headstrong at times (Amberley herself has to control his aggression on odd occasions such as "The Statue Collection" and "Urpgor's Great Adventure"). He can be merciless towards those he believes have done wrong, and has a clear hatred for Zordrak. Similar to with Amberley, the Urpneys often ended up on the relentless brunt of this in early episodes, where the Noops could prove rather aggressive and vengeful, often favoring violent retaliations or pranks in dealing with them (a zeal that led to their one, slightly karmic loss in "The Dream Beam Invasion"), though later episodes made Rufus and Amberley's treatment of the Urpneys more pragmatic and non violent, usually only vehement on protecting the stone. As shown in "The Dark Side" and "Return Of The Nightmare Stone", they are not above negotiating with an Urpney to help against a greater threat either. Rufus is also sometimes prone to delusions of grandeur (sometimes related to the daydreams he has) and has a habit of playing around with things he shouldn't (often the Dreamstone, which sometimes leads to it getting captured). In the end it is often bluff and bluster however, and Rufus is ultimately humble and cheery. He seems set on becoming a knowledgeable dream maker just like his employer and already seems to know a few magic tricks. For most of the early series, Rufus, like the other heroes, is conveyed as a more down to earth contrast to the Urpneys' cartoonish behaviour. In Season Four however, he and Amberley's personalities are more comedic, being more slapstick prone and sarcastically observant of the surrealness around them. Appearance Rufus is a slightly pudgy green furred male Noop, both him and Amberley seem fairly young and childlike in age. He has a small mane of orange hair and a blond mussle. His attire consists of a brown colored suit (albeit sometimes with a red shirt) with a cream vest, along with a small bag strapped to her waist. Rufus had a sword strapped to his belt in the first season (which was used in only the first three episodes), though this disappears from his attire afterwards due the Violence censored, later replaced by Two Sweets, a Red and Green Swirl Lollipop and a Red Licorice. Some elements of his design are altered during Season Two, his appearance is slightly bulkier and his facial proportions are slightly smaller. In "The Dream Thief" pilot, Rufus' design has some prominent development differences. He is more rotound in proportioning and has a large finned tail. For his facial design, he has a darker snout and thicker dark eye brows. Episode Filmography Rufus appears in every episode of the series. Category:Characters Category:Noops